Of Blood and Snow
by Yuki-Hime Amaya
Summary: Yukikagure no Sato has come under attack by rebel shinobi fighting in the memory of a fallen comrade. Seeking help against their foes, the Yukikage reaches out to Konohagakure for aide during this civil uprising. The mission is assigned to Team Kakashi and upon arrival, they realize that there's more going on then what's merely on the surface...


_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse_

_In the moon's pure light, you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_When the sun is gone I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting, but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Oh the things that cry in the dark_

-_Princess Mononoke_

_Miyazaki Hayao_

The sun began to rise in the distance, reflecting in the water as a cool breeze brushed across his worn features. It had been several years since he had been to Yukigakure but he would never admit the amount of dislike he had for the land. It was cold, desolate, empty. It was unsettling. As was his mission. Rogue shinobi from Yukigakure were causing trouble within the the Villiage. So much so that they had asked for outside help. Asking Konoha was an obvious choice. Though far, it was still the closest land to Yuki no Kuni . They could only afford one squad for the mission, and due to his experience in the land, they were chosen.

"Kakashi-Senpai." he heard from behind him.

He turned, his silver hair blowing a bit to the side as he looked at the man before him. Kakashi had served in the ANBU Black Ops with Tenzo when they were both younger. Tenzo, now going by Yamato, was in ANBU longer then Kakashi but it still seemed like it was another lifetime ago.

"Hai." Kakashi replied, wondering what his subordinate/stand in team leader wanted.

"I've spoken to the Captain. We should be arriving in Yuki No Kuni soon." Yamato replied.

"Good. Have the others woken yet?" Kakashi asked, curious of the remaining three members of their team.

"Sai is on the rear of the ship, painting it seems. Sakura will be joining us in a few minutes and Naruto..." he said before trailing off.

"Probably won't wake up till we dock." Kakashi said before sighing.

The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja was certainly a deep sleeper and when it came to waking, he wasn't the easiest to do so. Wrapping his mustard yellow scarf around his neck, Kakashi turned to head towards the cabin. It would be up to him once more to wake the blond Jinchūriki, something the emotionless shinobi hated doing at times. Mainly due to the fact he knew what Naruto was like when he was woken up. The young shinobi could be a tad grouchy but Kakashi was used to it by now. If anything, he could have Sakura handle him when he woke up.

He walked to Naruto's door, his gloved hand knocking on the door as he could hear the snoring on the other side. If there was one thing Naruto knew how to do, it was sleep.

"Naruto. Time to wake up and get ready." he said, knowing he'd hear him. "We'll be docking soon."

"Just... Five... More... Minutes..." Kakashi heard coming from a very tired Naruto.

The jounin sighed before knocking once more.

"Now Naruto... I want you on the deck in five minutes." he said, knowing Naruto would be there in 10, allowing him a bit of space for time.

"Alright... Alright..." he heard before turning and returning from below the deck.

As he emerged from the stairs, he looked up, noticing the mountains as they got closer and closer to land. His hand lifted, shielding his eyes from the sun as it glistened brightly off the pure white mounds. Noticing something, he squinted, trying to get a better look. It was the outline of a person, he couldn't tell if it were a man or woman. Before he knew it, the outline disappeared in a flash, leaving him to wonder.

He shook it off, walking to the bow of the ship once more to rejoin Yamato who was waiting with Sakura. Kakashi knew they would soon reach the docks. Once they reached land, they would met with their guide who would lead them to Yukigakure. The trek would be a long one and in harsh terrain but they would get through it, with plenty of complaining from Naruto he was sure. Yet that was one thing he had gotten used to over time.

The blonde haired shinobi emerged from inside the haul as they docked the boat. He looked around as he tugged on his gloves to make sure they were on all the way. Sakura threw him a dirty look before Sai came up beside him, reading another book of emotions as he tried to relearn what it was like to simply have them. Kakashi turned to them all, gathering there attention.

"Alright. We'll locate our guide and follow him or her. Don't fall behind. In this land, your eyes and mind can possibly play tricks on you. The terrain looks the same no matter where you look." He said, the three younger shinobi nodding in agreement before they disembarked from the vessel.

Kakashi's eyes shifted in hopes of discovering their guide. He spotted a white cloaked, hooded figure in the trees and waved for his squad to follow him. They slowly approached, on their guard as always. No one could ever be too careful. Especially a ninja.

"Welcome Konoha shinobi." The figure said, slowly lowering the hood they were donning.

The cerulean hues of the teenage girl hiding beneath the cloak were mixed with her onyx locks that were high in pigtails with bangs that were a beautiful azure as they covered one half of her face. Her cloak covered most of her form but her forehead protector was noticeable around her neck, donning the Yuki symbol of three diagonal dots, one adjacent downwards from the middle one. She looked to them before bowing.

"My name is Fuyuko. I will be your guide through Yuki." she said, her hand lifted, revealing her gloves were fingerless as she slid her bangs behind her ear, revealing a tattoo on her face of a solid black line that went from her hair line completely down her neck. "Our Yukikage will be pleased you arrived safety. I'll lead you now to Yukigakure. It will take a few days but please be patient."

She turned, motioning them to follow as they made their way through the desolate land. Team Kakashi blended in slightly, their beige cloaks keeping them warm as they made it through the snow covered mountains. Evening was upon them when Fuyuko stopped suddenly, holding her hand up before looking around the area.

"Is everything alright Fuyuko-san?" Yamato said, curious of why they had stopped.

"I'm examining the sky line. I noticed a bit of a drop in temperature and the clouds in the sky indicate we're about to get snow..." she said before finding the placement of the sun. "Let's stop for the day. If it snows, it'll only slow us down. Luckily the storms should pass by morning."

Turning to her right, she lifting her hand and pointed to a nearby cave.

"We'll use that for shelter tonight. There should be a camp already set up within it." she said as she began towards it.

"Were you expecting snow? Is that why it's prepared?" Sakura asked, curiosity racing through her mind.

"No. We do our best to keep the caves stocked throughout the land. Mainly due to the fact it snows throughout the year. This keeps us safe from becoming stranded." Fuyuko said as she began walking towards the cave.

They all followed suit, not questioning the Yuki kuniochi. This was the land she was born and raised in after all. No sooner had the last of them entered the cave that the snow began to fall as the wind howled. Inside the cave were several cots, non-perishable food items and fire wood. Fuyuko walked behind them after everyone was in and pulled a string that released a draw sheet to block the snow and most winds from coming into the cave. She tied them down, double checking to make sure they were secure before returning to the group.

"We'll have to camp here for the night. I'll send word to the Yukikage of our location to give him an update." she said before biting her thumb.

Her hands moved in a flash, making the hand signs. Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram. She raised her left arm, opening her right hand to finish.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." she spoke before a cloud of smoke appeared, it quickly dissipating as a large snow owl was perched on her forearm, soft 'oh's and 'ah's from Naruto and Sakura.

Fuyuko stroked it's chest with her index finger as it made a coo like noise in delight. She pulled a scroll from the pouch on her backside and placed it on a backpack type fixture on the bird's back.

"Take this to Yukigakure, Suzushi." she said, the large bird nodding as Fuyuko took him to the draw sheet.

Fuyuko undid one side and peeked out to see the winds thrust the snow harshly onto the land. She lifted her arm out and threw it forward to help give the large owl more speed before quickly moving in and closing the sheet once more by securing it.

"Please help yourself to the food. I'll work on getting the fire started." she said as she began picking up some of the firewood that had been piled up against the wall.

As the Yuki shinobi began placing the firewood in the proper arrangement, the Konoha shinobi began looking through the food that would be best to nourish their bodies. Fuyuku pulled out a pack of matches and began in vain to try and light them. She silently cursed herself, knowing they much have gotten wet somehow when Kakashi noticed her troubles. Approaching her, he knelt down on one knee beside her.

"Let me help." he said as he performed the hand signs before putting his hand at his mask near the mouth region.

Kakashi blew outwards, using chakra to ignite the air slightly to cause a small stream of fire to emerge from his being. Team Kakashi weren't too impressed but Fuyuko was intrigued.

"Fire style? Nice." she stated, Kakashi nodded by gave no further explanation.

"Alright. Now that we've gotten that taken care of. Let's eat shall we." he said before sitting in front of the fire. He had never really eaten in front of his team, usually waiting for them to finish before he himself partook in dining for himself.

"Fuyuko-san." Sakura said as she began eating what food she had found for herself. "Do you know why we were brought to Yuki? We only know bits and pieces."

Fuyuko knelt before the fire and lowered her head slightly to nod.

"I will explain what I know but first I must tell you a bit more about the village. Yukigakure is a newer village of shinobi. An infant to most of the other villages. The Yukikage is actually the Nidaime Yukikage. The first was his father. The first Yukikage was a wonderful man who loved the village. His family came from a village in the northern part of Mizu no Kuni and settled in Yuki no Kuni. Shodai Yukikage's father dreamed of creating a shinobi village to aid the people who lived in this land but died when Shodai was young. He decided to continue his father's dream and the Yukigakure was born. During his reign, Shodai had two children. A son, Yukio-sama, whom is the current Yukikage and a daughter, Amaya-chan. They differ in age by nearly ten years and they hold very different personalities but both were talented shinobi. Both excelled in the Academy and rose in ranks quickly. Shodai never held back in the pride of his children but made things fair when it came to missions. Years passed and when Yukio-sama was 25 and Amaya-chan was 15, Shodai passed away from a sudden illness. Amaya-chan took it the hardest, vowing to use her knowledge to study medical ninjutsu. Sadly though, the medic nin here simply knew the basics so Amaya-chan set out for the main land to study under any who would teach her so she could ensure the health of the people of Yuki no Kuni. In her absence, Yukio was named the Nidaime Yukikage and began continuing with his father and grandfather's dream." Fuyuko paused as her head lowered to the ground. "Unfortunately, word came to Yuki that Amaya-chan had passed away during her travels while aiding a drifter who killed her after she had healed him. The rebels are the ones who blame Yukio-sama for allowing the most beloved Amaya-chan to leave Yuki."

"So the rebels are behaving this way over one person?" Yamato asked before Fuyuko nodded.

"You must understand... Amaya-chan was loved by everyone. She was kind, gentle, helped anyone she could, had no enemies and made a point to try to bring everyone together. Amaya-chan was one of my closet friends. I wanted to join her on her travels but she refused, stating it would be two dangerous if it were two of us on the journey." Fuyuko said as sadness resonated in her eyes. "I feel as if it is my fault that she is gone. Hence why I serve our Yukikage without hesitation."

Fuyuko slowly stood as the Konoha shinobi watched her. She simply bowed to them before turning.

"Forgive me but I believe I will be turning in. It has been a long journey for all of us but we should arrive to Yuki by nightfall tomorrow." she said as she turned down the cover of the cot and slid into it.

They nodded as they looked at her, finishing their meals before resting as well as the storm raged outside.


End file.
